EXCESO DE IMAGINACION
by Liss83
Summary: Eres un maldito infeliz controlador que solo piensas en ti -¿Eso crees? – pregunto Steve con voz apagada -Si – dijo Danny de manera soberbia y altanera -Esta bien – dijo respirando hondó y sonriendo triste –, tú ganas. Toma – y le entrego las llaves del Camaro – yo me voy a pie -¿A dónde vas? – dijo el rubio descolocado con la respuesta -A pensar Danno – dijo Steve con voz que
1. Chapter 1

Steve McGarrett trabajaba muy concentrado en su oficina sin querer pensar en nada ni en nadie. Y es que ese día no solo se celebraba la llegada de un nuevo año, sino su aniversario de boda número quince, por lo que ofrecerían una cena para la familia y amigos, con los cuales celebrarían esa fecha tan importante para ellos

Bromas, risas y mucha alegría serian el común denominador en su casa esa noche, cosa con la que él no tenía problema. Lo que lo tenía en ese estado de alerta era la celebración privada que vendría después, por lo cual sus hijos quedarían a cargo de sus suegros esa noche, mientras Danny y él pasaban una velada romántica en el Stay Hotel Waikiki. El rubio amaba ese hotel por lo que Steve lo llevaba ahí en cada una de sus escapadas. Escapadas que de un tiempo para acá se veían más espaciadas dado que ser miembros del grupo de elite de la isla y padres de tres niños pequeños no les daba mucho espacio como pareja. Obviamente ellos no se quejaban, pero de vez en cuanto necesitaban tiempo a solas como la pareja joven que eran.

Un golpe suave en la puerta lo hizo volver en sí, e hizo una seña para que Chin pasara

\- ¿Emocionado por la fiesta, jefe? – dijo Chin entrando en el lugar

\- Algo así – dijo Steve algo avergonzado

\- Ya recogí tu pedido – dijo el isleño entregándole una caja

\- Gracias – dijo sonriendo mientras la recibía

\- Aquí tienes tu llave – dijo Chin e iba salir cuando escucho

\- Chin– dijo Steve – ¿Tú no…?

\- No Steve – dijo el hombre –, no te preocupes – y salió

Steve respiro hondo e intento relajarse. Quería que esa noche todo saliera tal y como lo había planeado

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde se fue a casa, ya que sabía perfectamente que Danny no podría con todo. Ethan estaba empezando a dar sus primeros pasos, y si veía al rubio cerca solo quería estar de su mano por todos lados. Grace y Charlie eran de ayuda por separado, pero dado que todo el trabajo se concentraría en la cocina, y según Danny, siendo que tenían los genes McGarrett, lo más conveniente sería asegurarse de que nada estalle, así que su trabajo era vigilar que los diablillos que había ayudado a engendrar no den lata antes de tiempo

En cuanto cruzo la puerta no puedo evitar sonreír

\- ¡Charlie McGarrett Williams – dijo Danny desde la cocina – deja eso en su lugar en este momento o…! ¡No Grace, así no monito! ¿Ethan, por qué te echaste eso en la cabeza? – dijo derrotado mientras se escuchaba una carcajada del bebe – ¡Y encima te burlas de tu papi!

\- ¡Es su lado Williams! – dijo Steve entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa

\- ¡Papá! – gritaron los niños corriendo a abrazarse a él

\- Ni lo sueñen, cadetes – dijo Steve con voz firme –, a bañarse

\- Pero… – protestaron ambos a una sola voz

\- Sin peros – dijo Steve – y límpiense bien esas orejas. Sus tíos no tardan en llegar

\- Papi… – se queja Charlie

\- Donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero – dijo Steve

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas

\- A lo que me refiero – se apresuró a decir Steve – es que leí tus pensamientos y estoy ejecutándolos, nada mas

\- Entonces debiste decir donde manda detective – dijo Danny – no gobierna comandante

\- Exacto – dijo Steve sonriendo – ¡A bañarse! ¡A bañarse! – por lo que los niños obedecieron derrotados

\- Esto amerita un buen castigo, comandante – susurro Danny al pasar a su lado y darle una nalgada antes de salir. El comandante solo pudo sonreír pensando en el significado de esas simples palabras

A las ocho de la noche, los integrante restante de Cinco Cero empezaron a llegar y la casa se inundó de risas. John McGarrett entretenía a sus nietos, mientras los dueños de casa atendían a sus invitados. Chin asistió con Maia, Kono lo hizo del brazo de Adams, mientras Catherine lo hizo de la mano de Lori quien conversaba amenamente con Mary. Otros que no se perdieron la celebración fueron Lou y su esposa. Tampoco faltaron Joe, Max, Kamekona y Jerry, quien insistía en haber visto movimientos extraños en la playa de los McGarrett y que posiblemente fuesen extraterrestres rusos o afganos. Si, según Jerry y una de sus complicadas teorías, los extraterrestres también tenían nacionalidad. Nadie quiso ahondar en el tema.

Los padres y hermanos de Danny tampoco podían faltar, y ayudaban a John en su exhaustiva tarea de vigilar a sus nietos que corrían libremente por la casa junto a los hijos de Lou con un muy entusiasta Ethan de la mano quien intentaba seguirle el paso a sus hermanos mayores.

Sin lugar a duda fue una noche familiar muy divertida para todos. En especial cuando en medio brindis Danny contradijo a Steve sobre un detalle del día su boda, iniciando así una de sus ya tan acostumbradas peleas y haciendo reír a todos los presente en vez de preocuparlos. Risas que se transformaron en carcajadas cuando Steve decidió que la única manera de callar al rubio era tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo apasionadamente hasta casi desmayarlo.

Pasada la media noche sus amigos se retiraron al igual que los cuñados. John volvió a su casa y ellos acostaron a sus hijos. Cerca de la una se despidieron de los Williams, quienes dormirían en la casa ya que al día siguiente regresarían a Nueva Jersey después del almuerzo familiar.

Partieron rumbo al hotel y al llegar al lugar, Steve pregunto en recepción por su habitación y un botones los acompaño hasta allí.

Ni bien quedaron solos en el lugar fue que todo cambio. Una mano toco su trasero de forma irrespetuosa mientras él miraba por la ventana

\- Oye ¿qué te pasa, imbécil? – dijo Danny girándose molestó y empujando a su pareja. Pero una bofetada lo tiro de imprevisto al suelo sin contemplaciones. Miro al comandante furioso desde el suelo y se iba a poner de píe cuando este le apunto con un arma directo a la cabeza.

\- Ya lo se todo Williams – dijo Steve con una voz mortalmente seria martillando su arma –. Esta tarde me llegaron las pruebas. ¡Confíe en ti!

\- ¡No se de me hablas! – dijo Danny desesperado ganándose otra bofetada

\- Eres un cualquiera – susurro Steve

\- Steve, por favor – suplicaba Danny – no hagas una tontería. Piensa en nuestros hijos. Gr… – otra bofetada lo tiro nuevamente contra la alfombra

\- ¡No te atrevas a nombrarlos! – exigió Steve levantándolo de los cabellos –. Hoy se acaba esta farsa, Williams – le susurró al oído parándose detrás de él – ¡quítate la ropa! – exigió Steve sin bajar el arma

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – dijo Danny ahora si nervioso

\- Tratarte justo como te merece – le dijo Steve tirándole un vestido rol lleno de lentejuelas –, como lo que eres

\- Soy el hombre que pario a tus… – decía Danny cuando otro golpe llegó contra sus costillas

\- Ponte eso – ordeno Steve – y no ensucies el nombre de "mis" hijos mencionándolos

\- También son… – decía Danny cuando le llego otra bofetada –

\- Te dije que no los nombres – exigió Steve – y ponte ese maldito vestido de una vez – disparo hacia un lado con el silenciador. Fue allí donde Danniel Williams supo que su compañero no bromeaba

Se quito la ropa lentamente para no alterar al comandante. Cuando levanto el vestido, noto que también había otra prenda más pequeña, ropa interior de mujer del mismo color, corrección, diminuta ropa interior de mujer. Miro al comandante y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Lo miro suplicante y otro golpe llego, por lo que decidió obedecer. Lentamente se desnudo para vestirse con las ropas que se le había indicado. Cuando termino sintió como sus muñecas eran esposadas por la espalda

\- Muy bien preciosa – dijo Steve besándole el cuello mientras le acariciaba las caderas y el trasero de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes mientras – arrodíllate – ordenó y Danny obedeció sin chistar esta vez, ya que el arma le apuntaba a la cabeza

Con una sola mano, Steve se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo caer libremente, junto con su ropa interior y con otro movimiento rápido los tiro lejos

\- Es hora de darle un buen uso a esa lengua que nunca dejas de mover. Abre la boca – ordeno el comandante

\- Steve, por favor… – suplico el detective, pero otro golpe lo silencio

\- Abre la boca por las buenas – ordenó el moreno poniéndole el caño del arma en la frente, por lo que este obedeció tímidamente y él coloco la punta de su miembro en esta – haz lo que mejor se te da

Danny cerró los ojos y tímidamente empezó a lamer el miembro erecto del Marine. Suavemente recorrió ese pedazo de carne como si de una paleta se tratase. Con un movimiento de caderas Steve lo introdujo en su boca y él no dejó de mover su lengua ni un solo instante. El castaño lo tomo del pelo para profundizar sus movimientos mientras gemía descontroladamente. Las cosas ni siquiera empezaban a ponerse interesante y él ya estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Steve no pudo controlarse cuando se vino en la boca del nativo de Jersey ahogando a este que se atraganto con su semilla, pero de igual manera Steve no dejo que se alejara, ni aflojo el agarre que mantenía sobre el cabello del rubio hasta que sintió que había tragado todo. Cuando por fin Steve permitió que se alejara de su entrepierna fue víctima de un ataque de tos que lo hizo doblarse hasta apoyar la frente en el piso.

\- Te ves muy tentador en esa posición – dijo Steve mirándolo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le acariciaba la espalda deslizando suavemente su mano por debajo de la falda para acariciar el trasero desnudo, ya que la ropa íntima que le había obligado a ponerse era tan diminuta que lejos de cubrirle algo se le metía a ciertos lugares.

\- Por favor… – suplico Danny con un sollozo ahogado

\- Levántate – ordeno Steve mientras lo jalaba hacia arriba por las manilla hasta que el rubio estuvo de pie y tembloroso ante él – ¿te gusto? – pegunto con una sonría maliciosa – te pregunte si te gusto – dijo agarrándolo bruscamente de los hombros pero este cerro los ojos y bajo el rostro

Con un empujón tiro al rubio a la cama de espalda mientras se acostaba sobre él, cuidando de no aplastarlo para no lastimarle los brazos. Le acaricio el muslo derecho mientras le besaba y mordía suavemente el cuello. Como su celo se acercaba, le fue imposible a Danny no responder a la caricia con un gemido, arrancándole otra sonrisa maliciosa al Marine. Subió su mano derecha por el costado hasta llegar hasta la altura de su axila, para bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido y besar su piel desnuda a medida que esta quedaba expuesta. Cuando le hubo quitado completamente el vestido, se puso de pie para contemplar lo vulnerable que se vía el hombre que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes aun

Se dio la vuelta y fue al baño. Danny aprovecho el momento en que se vio solo para girar sobre sí mismo y caer a un lado de la cama. Como pudo se arrastró hasta debajo de la cama. Cuando Steve regreso sonrió

\- Danny – dijo con voz suave – ¿Dónde estás? – pero nadie respondió – Danny, sabes que no puedes huir ¿cierto? Y hoy te voy a demostrar hasta que niveles soy tu dueño – Danny solo apretaba los ojos y se mordía sus labios – ¿Dónde estás? – escucho que la puerta que daba al balcón se abría y se cerraba – ven aquí hermoso – escucho como se abría la puerta del closet mientras abría los ojos – solo te quiero demostrar lo que es un hombre. Vamos a hacer otro bebe. Te va gustar. Ya lo veras – Danny escucho como la puerta de la habitación que deba al pasillo se abría y se cerraba acompañados de pasos. Exhalo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Cuando unas manos se cerraron alrededor de su tobillo y lo jalaron mientras él intentaba agarrarse de algo –. Hola bebe

\- No, por favor – suplicaba –, no

\- Haz sido una niña muy mala, por lo que voy a tener que castigarte muy severamente – dijo Steve sonriendo y alzándolo en brazos para tirándolo a la cama boca abajo – linda tanga. Va con tu verdadera personalidad

\- Aléjate de mí – exigió el rubio intentando retroceder

\- Traje todo lo que vamos a necesitar para divertirnos esta noche – dijo Steve colocándole un collar negro con pequeñas piedrecitas brillantes del cual colgaba dos correas semi largas las cuales hebilló debajo de sus rodillas y lo dejaba con las piernas totalmente flexionadas

\- Steve, por favor – suplico Danny

\- Ahora te atiendo, nene – dijo Steve tomando un tubo que había dejado en la mesita de noche, saco un poco de gel y se la paso por la entrada del rubio

\- Steve, por favor – suplico Danny nuevamente

\- Creo que si sigues hablando tanto no nos vamos a divertir como lo planee – dijo Steve colocándole en la boca una especie de bozal – total ya ocupamos tu lengua bastante por esta noche


	2. Chapter 2

Besos suaves se esparcieron por su espalda que bajaron desde su cuello hasta su redondo trasero, donde recibió suaves mordidas sin que le hicieran daño. Sintió como un dedo se colaba por su entrada totalmente lubricada ya. Después de un par de minutos sintió un segundo y tercer dedo que jugaban y se abrían paso en él, que solo lograba gemir con los ojos cerrados. Cuando considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado retiro los dedos para sustituirlos por su miembro viril que enterró lentamente hasta tocar la piel del trasero del rubio con la base de este, mientras rodeo su pecho con un brazo mientras con el otro rodeo la cintura del detective para poder alcanzar el miembro de este y acariciarlo lentamente. Danny solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el placer que lo envolvía en esos momentos. Steve entraba y salía de él golpeando el lugar exacto que lo desconectaba totalmente sin permitirle pensar en nada ni nadie más que no fueran esas sensaciones, sensaciones que se multiplicaron por mil cuando el comandante golpeo el punto exacto. El grito que salió de su garganta fue ahogado por el bozal que le habían colocado, mientras que el de Steve se escuchó en todo el lugar cuando se vino dentro del detective, y este a su vez en la mano del comandante

El sueño venció al detective cuando sintió como su compañero se ponía de pie y se dirigió al baño

Lentamente se extendió a lo largo de la cama a medida que iba despertando. Se sobre salto al notar que ya no había nadie a su lado y el estaba únicamente cubierto por las sabanas. Guardo silencio esperando escuchar al Marine, pero el silencio era lo único que reinaba en el lugar. Se levantó con sumo cuidado debió al dolor que sentía en su espalda baja y se dirigió al baño, miro en el espejo el desastre que había en su cabello, reviso sus muñecas y su cuello. Entro en la ducha y con los ojos cerrados dejo que el agua caliente recorriera por su cuerpo, sintiendo como se relajaban todos sus músculos. Diez minutos después salió y miro a su alrededor pero no vio el vestido ni las cosas que el comandante había usado en él la noche anterior. Se vistió con la ropa con la que llego al hotel y salió de la habitación

Steve McGarrett leía el diario en el restaurante del hotel mientras desayunaba frutas y café. Hoy había decidido no salir a correr a pesar de haberse quedado dormido después de las cinco de la mañana. Cuando Danny lo vio se dirigió hacia él y se sentó frente a él. Steve hizo una seña y el camarero le trajo el desayuno al rubio que previamente le había pedido el comandante.

\- Ni se te ocurra – siseo el moreno cuando el detective iba protestar por lo que Danny se mordió el labio y comió en silencio

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana salieron del hotel. Ninguno dijo nada un tramo del camino, hasta que Danny resoplo mirando por la ventana

\- Ya – suplico el rubio –, háblame por favor

\- Cállate – siseo Steve –, cállate

\- Niega que te divertiste – dijo Danny sonriendo pero el Marine no emitió sonido alguno –. Ves, te gusto – pero se tuvo que agarrar de donde pudo cuando Steve giro sin aviso y acelero –. Hey, hey. Tranquilo. – Steve acelero y se metió en un callejón solitario donde apago el motor y cerró los ojos aferrándose al volante – ¿planeas matarnos o que, animal?

\- ¡Cínico! – grito Steve furioso

\- ¿Cínico? – dijo Danny totalmente sorprendido – ¿en serio Steven? ¿de todo lo que me puedes llamar, me vas a decir… cínico?

\- Te odio – dijo el Marine después de respirar hondo y pasarse las manos las manos

\- ¿Me… odias… por… hacerte pasar… la mejor noche…, no sé, quizás, de tu vida? – dijo Danny también molesto

\- ¡Me obligaste a violarte! – dijo Steve furioso

\- Pues, yo no te vi muy predispuesto a no cumplir mi fantasía – dijo Danny

\- ¿Danno, te das cuenta que tu fantasía sexual para nuestro aniversario fue ser tratado como una prostituta y más encima que te violara? – siseo Steve

\- Yo no dije nada cuando quisiste jugar a que fuéramos Maximus y Cómodo de Gladiador – dijo Danny subiendo también el tono – y me hiciste enmanillare a la viga del techo para golpearte con un látigo. Y después… ¡achhh! – dijo frustrado el rubio

\- Eso fue diferente – dijo Steve a la defensiva bajándose del auto y azotando la puerta

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Danny también bajando y azotando la puerta – ¿Por qué tú eres alfa y yo omega?

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero – dijo Steve

\- No – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos –, fíjate tú, no lo sé. Explícate ¿Por qué es diferente?

\- ¿Y si te hubiese lastimado? – dijo Steve

\- ¡Por Dios, Steven! – dijo molesto – ¡Eres mi alfa! ¡Llevo tu marca! ¡Estamos casados y con tres hijos! ¡Nunca me harías daño!

\- ¿Y si pasara? – dijo Steve – ¿Y si…?

\- Maldición, Steven – grito Danny golpeando el techó del auto – teníamos dieciséis años cuando nos conocimos, dieciséis años, en medio de mi celo. Pudiste violarme y dadas las circunstancias te hubiesen exonerado, pero ¿Qué hiciste? Te quedaste me cuidaste. Steve, yo a tu lado lo puedo todo, porque se que no permitirás que nada ni nadie me lastime. Incluyendo nuestras fantasías sexuales – y se gira para darle la espalda

\- ¿Te lastime mucho? – pregunto Steve abrazándolo por la espalda

\- Nunca me lastimas, baby – dijo Danny girándose en los brazos del comandante –, confía en mi como yo confió en ti.

\- Hagamos un trató – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro – haremos las cosas mas tranquilas a partir de ahora – por lo que Danny intento zafarse pero él lo retuvo – así cuando hagamos las… nuestras favoritas, las disfrutaremos mas

\- ¡Ningún trato! – dijo Danny zafándose – solo quiero pasarlo bien contigo, pero por lo visto tu solo piensas en ti – y esperó la explosión de otro que nunca llegó

\- ¿sabes cuál ha sido la única de las fantasías que realmente he disfrutado? – dijo Steve con voz apagada

\- Seguramente la que tú ideaste – grito Danny – ¿y sabes por que? ¡Porque eres un maldito infeliz controlador que solo piensas en ti

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunto Steve con voz apagada

\- Si – dijo Danny de manera soberbia y altanera

\- Esta bien – dijo respirando hondó y sonriendo triste –, tú ganas. Toma – y le entrego las llaves del Camaro – yo me voy a pie

\- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo el rubio descolocado con la respuesta

\- A pensar Danno – dijo Steve con voz quebrada –, a pensar como salvo tu vida y la de mis hijos sin estar yo presente

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Danny… – dijo Steve con una voz totalmente quebrada – quiero el divorcio

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny angustiado

\- Ya no puedo más – dijo Steve pasándose las manos por la cara –, te amo demasiado como para poder seguir con esto. ¿Qué maldita parte "del tal vez yo no te hago daño, pero tú me lo haces a mí" no entiendes? – grito Steve – ¿sabes cuál es realmente la naturaleza de un alfa? ¿tienes idea por lo que pasa cuando no la obedece?

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Danny sin saber porque sentía miedo

\- ¿Tú crees que hago todas esas cosas arriesgadas solo porque es divertido y ya? – dijo Steve – las hago por ti. Porque de alguna manera debo sacar la rabia y frustración que no ser capaz de cuidarte de ti mismo

\- ¿Cuidarme de mi mismo? – susurro Steve

\- Nisiquiera quieres intentar entenderme – dijo Steve –. Danny… no logro disfrutar la intimidad contigo por más que te amé como un loco, y es que mi instinto grita más alto. Y él dice que te hago daño

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste bebe? – dijo Danny abrazándose a él

\- Porque necesitas eso para ser feliz – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello – y te juro que intente dártelo, pero ya no puedo más. Por eso te dejo libre para que busques lo en otro lado lo que es obvio que no encontraste en mi

\- Steven – susurro Danny aferrándose a él –, tú eres todo lo que necesito.

\- No Danno – dijo con la voz quebrada – Tú necesitas quien te golpeen, te griten, que te traten como basura. ¡Y yo solo puedo tratarte con amor!

\- Steve… – suplico Danny

\- Adiós, mi amor – dijo Steve sin aguantar más lagrimas – dile a los niños que los amo – se aleja

\- No Steve – suplicó Danny corriendo a abrazarse a él llorando – no me dejes. – Perdóname. Tienes razón fui un egoísta. En verdad creí que te gustaba esto. Pero si no te hace feliz a ti, no me hace feliz a mí – sollozo apretando los ojos y aferrándose a él –. No me dejes, por favor

\- Danno… – susurro Steve

\- No me dejes – volvió a suplicar el rubio

\- Cálmate – susurro Steve – tranquilo

\- No me dejes – volvió a suplicar el rubio

\- ¿No más locuras extremas en la cama? – dijo Steve y Danny negó nuevamente – dame las llaves. Vamos a casa

Subieron al auto nuevamente y partieron rumbo a casa

Danny sonreía ante la mirada de expectante de Steve que estaba acostado en la cama desnuda con orejas de lobo en la cabeza

\- ¿Te gusta lo que vez soldado? – pregunto Danny dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para que se apreciara mejor el vestido de caperucita roja que traía puesto

\- En estos momentos soy un lobo feroz – dijo Steve saltando sobre el rubio haciéndolo gritar en medio de una carcajada – que te comerá entero

Danny pensó que después de todo su matrimonio con ese Neanderthal ya tenía la suficiente adrenalina como para aumentarle imaginación tambien


End file.
